Daily Life of Highschool Students
by Viellera
Summary: Di awali dengan seorang murid SMA perempuan bernama Serafall yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada saat pulang sekolah kepada seorang murid SMA laki-laki yang cukup populer di sekolahnya bernama Naruto, akankah dirinya berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya? ataukah berakhir dengan tidak semestinya?
1. He is a Mangaka?

_Di awali dengan seorang murid perempuan bernama Serafall yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada saat pulang sekolah kepada seorang murid laki-laki yang cukup populer di sekolahnya bernama Naruto, akankah dirinya berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya?_

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : T - M**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, School-Life, Family dsb**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall, Sasuke x ?, ? x Kuroka**

 **Warn : Mainstream, OOC, kaku, bad EYD, AU, many more typo, plot acak (loncat sana loncat sini), intinya buat seneng² aja, etc**

.

Terlihat di luar suatu kelas tepatnya di pinggir atau samping pintu masuk kelas, terdapat seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat twintail, siswi itu berwajah cantik serta memiliki mata bewarna biru kepink-pink-an, berpakaian khas siswi SMA, kemeja putih dengan garis-garis hitam ditambah pita hitam disertai sebuah almamater hitam dan menggunakan rok merah dengan sedikit garis putih selutut. Ia tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu masuk kelas yang berpalang XI - 2 diatas pintunya itu sembari menangkup kedua pipinya di tambah eskpresi gugup disertai pipi yang merona tanda bahwa ia sedang ingin mengungkapkan sebuah perasaanya kepada seseorang yang berada di kelas itu.

Serafall, nama siswi itu. Dirinya tengah berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah ia pendam sejak lama kepada seorang siswa di dalam kelas tersebut.

 _ **Serafall**_ _ **POV**_ _ **ON**_

'Haduhhh..., ba-bagaimana i-i-ini.' Aku membatin panik di samping pintu kelas 2 - B ini.

Hari ini rencananya aku akan segera mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada dirinya. Dia merupakan orang yang cukup populer di sekolahku karena sikap ramah dan lembutnya terhadap orang lain walaupun murid lain banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cara ucapan atau perkataannya itu blak-blakan dan nyeleneh terhadap lawan bicaranya sehingga sering membuat lawan bicaranya menjadi kesal sendiri. Tetapi menurutku hal itulah yang kusu-tidak, hal itulah yang kucintai dari dirinya, sifat apa adanya terhadap dirinya sendiri merupakan hal yang hebat dari pada berpura-pura menjadi orang yang berbeda di depan orang lain.

Dia merupakan pemuda yang tampan berambut pirang jabrik, dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya dan bagian pinggir rambutnya yang sedikit membingkai wajahnya serta mempunyai warna mata violet yang indah. Ia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze sendiri merupakan sebuah keluarga yang terpandang di Jepang ini karena perusahaan mereka sendiri sudah memiliki banyak cabang didunia. Sedangkan namaku sendiri ialah Serafall, Serafall Sitri tepatnya. Sitri juga merupakan keluarga yang cukup terpandang walau tidak seterpandang dan sekaya keluarga Namikaze, bahkan hampir terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

Aku sudah menyukainya sejak Masa Orientasi Sekolah ini di mulai. Karena gengsi dan takut dia menjauhiku saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, aku pun terus memendam perasaan ini hingga aku naik ke bangku kelas 2. Saudari kembarku, Sona dan sahabatku, Kuroka, mereka berdua pun terus mendesakku agar aku segera mengutarakan perasaanku kepada Naruto-kun sebelum di dahului oleh yang lainnya. Wajar saja, Naruto-kun merupakan salah satu dari beberapa laki-laki tampan yang ada di sekolah ini, jadi sudah hal biasa jika ada yang menyatakan cintanya kepadanya. Meyakinkan diri, aku pun segera menepuk kedua pipiku untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"Yosh, Serafall Sitri, ayo segera lakukan!" Aku pun bergumam pelan dengan semangat dan segera berjalan masuk ke kelas itu. Saat berjalan aku melihat dia tengah berdiri menatap ke arah luar jendela yang terbuka di sertai hembusan angin yang menerpanya membuat rambutnya bergerak dan itu menjadikannya sangat tampan di mataku, perlahan aku mulai merasakan pipiku memerah, aku pun segera menundukkan wajahku dan mempercepat langkahku yang pasti sudah di dengar olehnya.

 _ **Serafall POV OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author POV ON**_

 _ **Sebelumnya**_ **,** _ **dengan**_ _ **Naruto**_

"Hah..., sepertinya dia meninggalkanku pulang duluan." Gumam Naruto, ia saat ini tengah sendirian berada di dalam kelas 2 - B sambil mengerjakan sesuatu untuk menunggu sahabatnya datang, tetapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu tidak datang-datang, 'Mungkin ada urusan.' Pikirnya.

Setelah itu pun dirinya segera merapihkan peralatannya untuk segera pulang tetapi saat merapihkan barangnya ia melihat dari jendela kelasnya dan mendapati pemandangan yang cukup indah di sore hari itu.

'Maa~..., bersantai lebih lama di kelas tidak masalah bukan?' Pikir Naruto, ia pun segera berjalan ke arah jendela itu dan segera membuka jendela itu.

 _ **Whussh!**_

Secara tiba-tiba angin pun berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya yang mengakibatkan rambutnya ikut bergerak karena hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dan itu membuatnya merasa sejuk.

"Hmm~.., angin saat senja memang terasa menyejukkan. Kupikir sesekali aku harus mengambil referensi dari angin ini." Gumam Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Saat sedang menikmati sensasi angin menyejukkan itu, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Menoleh keasal suara, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam twintail bermata, emm dirinya tidak tahu karena dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan berhenti saat berjarak 1 meter darinya. Melihat itu ia pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk lehernya tanda bingung.

"Err, ad-" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya sang gadis langsung memotong pertanyaan Naruto dengan cepat disertai dengan sedikit nada gugup.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Anoo, Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Ucap Serafall dengan nada gugup disertai pipi yang memerah.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum canggung saja karena bingung dengan tingkah tiba-tiba gadis di depannya.

"Y-Yaa?" ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk lehernya masih dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Se-Selama ini..., a-aku, a-aku, a-aku adalah penggemarmu!" Serafall berkata dengan nada yang sedikit di naikkan pada akhir kalimat.

"Hah?" Beo Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Serafall lalu dirinya menatap Serafall dalam diam sambil berpikir.

'Ehh? Ba-Bakaaa! Muu~, ha-harusnyakan aku memintanya jadi pacarku!' Pikir Serafall dengan nada lesu, inilah akibatnya karena gugup dirinya jadi sulit untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Engg, ma-maaf, e-eto, a-anoo..." Ia bingung untuk berkata apa lagi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut kepada Naruto, ia hanya menunduk terus sembari menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah berpikir keras pun akhirnya mengerti maksud Serafall.

"Haa!" Ia pun berucap sambil mengadukan kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan yang mengepal tanda mengetahui sesuatu.

'Err, tanda tangan tak masalah mungkin ya?' Naruto berpikir dengan ragu, karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu 'penggemarnya' secara langsung.

Serafall yang mendengar jawaban Naruto sontak langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini mengambil sesuatu yang mirip seperti kotak tetapi beralaskan kertas dan kayu tipis serta sebuah spidol hitam. Ia melihat Naruto tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas itu.

 _ **Sret!**_

Setelah selesai menulis sesuatu di sana, Naruto menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya sontak saja Serafall segera menerimanya dan melihatnya.

 _ **Doeng!**_

'Ta-Tanda tangan?' Serafall membatin dengan bingung ditambah ekspresi sedikit suram diwajahnya serta sedikit keringat di dahinya.

'Eh, a-aku memang bilang bahwa a-aku penggemarnya, ta-tapi.' Ia berpikir disana masih dengan ekspresi bingung sebelum ia berkata kepada Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"E-Engg., bu-bukan be-begitu! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! E-Etto.., be-begini..., a-aku ingin se-selalu be-bersamamu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Serafall dengan nada panik disana, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari perkataan nya barusan dan itu membuatnya panik disertai dengan wajah memerah.

'B-Bukan ya?' Pikir Naruto tersenyum gugup.

"Ehh, apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Ba-bakaa! Serafall no bakaa! A-Apa ya-yang kukatakan tadi! Ha-Harusnya a-aku bilang su-suka saja kepadanya! Gahhh! Baka baka baka! Serafall no Bakaa!' Ia membatin dengan heboh terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Err, ingin selalu bersama denganku?" Ucap Naruto bingung dengan menggaruk lehernya menggunakan jari tangan kirinya sembari tersenyum dengan memejamkan matanya karena sedang berpikir tentang perkataan Serafall barusan.

"Ahh! Aku tahu! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen ku sekarang?" Ajak Naruto kepada Serafall yang kini telah kembali dari renungannya.

"Eh?" balas bingung Serafall.

.

 _ **\- Skip time -**_

Terlihat di sebuah trotoar dua orang murid SMA, satu gadis dan satu pemuda tengah berjalan bersamaan yang sepertinya menuju apartemen di dekat jalan disana.

"Begitu, namamu Serafall ya." Ujar Naruto, kepada Serafall yang kini hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan dan melihat-lihat daerah sekitar untuk mencari dimana apartemen Naruto tinggal.

'Heeh, jadi Naruto-kun tinggal di sini? Tapi..., kenapa yaa?' Pikir Serafall, dalam perjalanan ia melihat sebuah apartemen yang sudah pasti ia kira Naruto tinggal di sana.

"Hooy Serafall! Kalau lambat nanti kutinggal lohh!" Ucap Naruto yang ia lihat kini tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Ehhh!? Tu-Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun!" Ujar Serafall sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

 _._

 _ **Apartemen Naruto**_

"Maaf jika berantakan, kau bisa duduk disana, aku akan menyiapkan minuman dulu." Ucap Naruto, Serafall yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ahh, iee! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Balas Serafall, sebelum ia mendengar sesuatu lagi dari Naruto yang kini tengah berada di dapur.

"Maaf aku lupa menanyakannya, kau ingin teh hangat atau coklat panas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehh? T-Teh panas saja!" Balas cepat Serafall

"Oke." Ujar Naruto sembari terus melakukan kegiatannya di dapur, sementara Serafall hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja.

"Hah, aku benar-benar tertolong. Belakangan ini aku belum bisa mendapatkan siapa-siapa." Ujar Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar lega.

Sementara Serafall yang kini tengah duduk dilantai yang terdapat meja kayu berukuran persegi lumayan besar terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto dan berpikir.

'A-Apa dia sering membawa perempuan kesini?' Dirinya berpikir dengan sedikit nada kaget dan kesal disana, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan apartemen Naruto.

'Emm, jadi seperti ini kamar Naruto-kun ya?' Pikirnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar laki-laki...' Pikirnya, sebelum dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

'E-Ehh? Kamar la-laki-laki?...' Serafall tampak terdiam sesaat, setelah ia tersentak lalu membatin disertai keringat yang mengalir deras di dahinya.

'Tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya, ta-tapi...

...bisa saja ada perempuan lain datang kan? Muu~ aku tidak mau itu! Naruto-kun itu ha-hanya milikku!' Ia mendeklarasikan hal itu dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk menyemangati dirinya di kenyataan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang sembari meletakkan gelas berisikan teh hangat permintaan Serafall tadi.

"Dozo."

Serafall yang mendengar itu pun segera menatap Naruto dengan pipi yang memerah kemudian berucap.

"Na-Naruto-kun!?..., a-aku, a-aku akan be-berusaha!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"E-Etto."

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar hal itupun hanya menggaruk pipinya saja sambil tersenyum canggung, ia pun segera berdiri untuk mengambil beberapa lembaran kertas bergambar dari mejanya dan memberinya kepada Serafall lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengannya di lantai.

"K-Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa isikan _beta_ disitu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Serafall yang kini tengah terdiam sambil menatap kertas itu yang sepertinya merupakan sebuah lembaran komik.

"Ehh?" Tanya Serafall bingung sembari mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tolong hitamkan ya!" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kepada Serafall yang kini facepalm.

Setelah itu, Serafall pun mulai melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Naruto tadi masih dengan facepalm ria.

"Ahh, tolong yang ini juga ya!" Ucap Naruto kepada Serafall yang diam saja.

1 jam pun sudah berlalu, sambil menunggu, Naruto pun melihat lembaran komik yang sudah disikan oleh beta itu.

"Wahh, kau hebat juga ya Serafall!" Tukas Naruto kepada Serafall yang masih terdiam sambil tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.

Meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke meja, Naruto pun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat teh kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" Ujar Naruto sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi teh panas itu kepada Serafall yang kini baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Merapihkan kembali kertasnya dengan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja, ia pun menerima sodoran gelas dari Naruto dan meminumnya.

'Ahh~..., minum teh hangat di waktu malam memang menghangatkan.' Pikirnya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 deti-

"Ehhh!? Naruto-kun, kau se-seorang mangaka!?" Pekik Serafall kepada Naruto yang kini tengah merapihkan lembaran tadi.

"Eh? Kau sudah mengerjakan beta selama satu jam tetapi kau tidak mengetahui hal itu?" Tanya bingung Naruto sembari meminum tehnya kembali.

"Ha-habisnya aku tadi mengerjakannya tanpa sadar hehe." Balas Serafall sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tokoro de, kau berasal dari keluarga Namikaze..., kan? Tapi, kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen ini?" Tanya Serafall kepada Naruto yang kini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berpikir sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terdapat di sana.

"Kenapa..., ya? Bisa dibilang juga ini keinginanku sih." Jawabnya.

"Walau ibuku sangat menentangnya terutama adik perempuanku yang merengek untuk mengehentikanku agar tidak pindah. Pada akhirnya ibu dan ayah memberiku izin untuk tinggal sendiri setelah mendengar alasanku, tetapi adikku marah kepadaku selama 3 hari dengan mengurung dirinya di kamarku yang berada di mansion Namikaze itu. Aku pun berusaha membujuknya walau susah tetapi akhirnya berhasil juga." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto kepada Serafall yang kini sedikit terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Souka, pantas saja aku sering melihatmu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah ketimbang naik mobil seperti anak besar lainnya." Balas Serafall.

"Yah, aku lebih suka jalan kaki ketimbang naik mobil seperti itu kau tahu?" Ucap Naruto kepada Serafall yang kini tanpa diketahui olehnya tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

'Itulah yang kusuka darimu, Naruto-kun.' Serafall tersenyum dalam hati sembari menatap pemuda yang ia sukai itu, kemudian iapun segera menengok ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati jarum jam disana sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30.

'Gawat! Aku akan di marahi oleh Kaa-san jika pulang telat hari ini!' Pikirnya panik, ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berkata.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Serafall, Naruto yang mendengar itupun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar. Ini sudah hampir larut malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian saat malam hari, akan kuantar sampai stasiun." Ujar Naruto.

 **.**

 _ **Di stasiun**_

"Hati-hatilah di jalan dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari menundukkan tubuhnya.

"A-Ahh, tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto-kun! Aku ju-juga berterima kasih atas hari ini! Kalau begitu, jaa mata ne!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Serafall pun segera menuju ke arah kereta sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto tanpa melihatnya.

Naruto melihat Serafall mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, tersenyum tipis, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya untuk segera kembali ke apartemennya.

'Hoamm, Serafall kah? Ia telah banyak membantuku hari ini.'

'Shit! Aku lupa jika Naruko besok akan datang ke apartemenku lagi!' Pikirnya

Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan dalam keheningan menuju apartemennya itu..,

.

 _ **Dengan Serafall**_

'Hah~, Naruto-kun ternyata orang yang hebat yaa~, sudah mandiri, ia juga seorang mangaka lagi.' Pikir Serafall dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah, ia pun melihat papan kertas yang berisi coretan tangan yang di berikan Naruto tadi.

'Terlebih ia juga punya tanda tangan khusus.'

"Emm, etoo..., 'Mi-Minaka'? Ahh, 'Minaka Kazeru' toh!" Ujarnya.

"Ehh? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar dan lihat nama ini, emm, Minaka Kazeru..., Minaka Kazeru..., Minaka..., MINAKA KAZERU!?" Ia berteriak saat mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan membuka kasar pagar rumah serta pintu rumahnya.

 _ **Kriet! Brak!**_

Langsung saja ia segera naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dengan suara yang sedikit gaduh hingga membuat keluarganya yang kini tengah makan malam sedikit kaget.

"Serafall! Ada apa? Kendengarannya seperti ada suara yang gaduh?!" Ujar ibunya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Tidak apa-apa!? Hanya ada kucing tadi!" Balas Serafall tak kalah keras dari kamarnya, ia pun segera mencari-cari sebuah manga di rak bukunya dan berhenti pada sebuah manga bercover pink dan biru. Dengan segera ia pun membuka halaman-perhalaman manga itu dan mencocokkannya dengan tanda tangan yang diberikan Naruto.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 deti-

"Heehhhh!? Minaka Kazeru!?" Teiaknya dari dalam kamarnya yang tembus hingga ke ruang makan keluarganya di lantai satu.

"SERAFALL! JANGAN BERTERIAK! INI SUDAH MALAM! CEPAT KEMARI DAN SEGERA MAKAN!" Teriak sang ibu.

"IYAA!, MAAF!" Balas teriak Serafall.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK! BAKA-MUSUME!" Teriak kesal sang ibu.

Sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dimeja makan sedangkan sang adik hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Hah, baka-neesama.'

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

Note :

 _Telah di ubah sedikit untuk kenyamanan dalam membaca :"._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

.

 **Rating : T - M**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, School-Life, Family, etc..**

 **Pair : Naruto x Serafall, Sasuke x ?, ? x Kuroka**

 **Warn : Mainstream, OOC, kaku, bad EYD, AU, many more typo, plot acak (loncat sana loncat sini), intinya buat seneng² aja, etc..**

.

Terlihat suasana di langit kota Kuoh yang masih sedikit gelap karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, tetapi dapat dilihat di jalanan pun sudah lumayan banyak orang yang bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas mereka sehari-hari.

.

 _ **Apartemen Naruto**_

Terlihat di sebuah kamar dalam sebuah apartemen yang berukuran cukup besar. Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan melipat kedua tangannya dimeja sebagai sandarannya tidur. Dimeja itu sendiri terlihat cukup banyak benda-benda seperti sebuah lembaran kertas bergambar, sebuah bolpoin dan pensil, ponsel lipat, serta gelas yang sudah kosong.

 _ **Drrt...**_

 _ **Drrt...**_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel di atas meja itu bergetar menyebabkan sang pemuda mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil menguap lebar, ia segera meregangkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa ngantuknya walau tubuhnya masih sedikit linglung. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa yang ada dibelakangnya sembari mengambil ponsel lipatnya lalu menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Nghh, siapa?" Tanyanya setengah ngantuk kepada si penelepon.

Sementara itu di suatu mansion megah, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang tengah memegang ponsel dengan perempatan di kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang yang di teleponnya.

 _'Siapa kau bilang!? Bukankah di ponselmu ada nama kontak yang tertera di sana!?'_ Teriak si penelepon kepada orang yang di teleponnya, pemuda pirang yang di teriaki oleh pihak penelepon sedikit terlonjak kaget lalu segera melihat nama kontak di ponselnya, disana tertera tulisan 'Kaa-san'. Setelah melihat itu iapun menenangkan dirinya.

"Ahh, rupanya Kaa-san, ada apa Kaa-san meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali?" Ia bertanya dengan nada malas membuat sang penelepon menghela nafas disana.

 _'Hah, inilah sebabnya aku tidak ingin kau tinggal sendiri Naruto. Tidurmu pasti tidak akan teratur karena tidak ada yang membangunkanmu disana.'_ Balas sang ibu kepada pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir! Karena Kaa-san hampir setiap pagi membangunkanku lewat ponsel aku jadi tidak kesiangan." Balas Naruto kepada sang ibu.

 _'Ckk, Kaa-san meneleponmu karena khawatir kau akan kesiangan berangkat ke sekolah, baka sochi!'_ Balas sang ibu membuat Naruto yang di sebut bodoh hanya menjawab dengan malas.

"Iyaiya, aku tahu aku tahu."

Mendengar jawaban dari putranya, sang ibu hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu berkata.

 _'Hah..., sudahlah. Kaa-san meneleponmu hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa adikmu akan datang ke apartemenmu pagi ini, jadi kau har-'_

"APA!?" Beum sempat sang ibu meneruskan perkataannya, Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan teriakan terkejut.

"Kenapa Kaa-san baru memberitahuku sekarang!?" Tanyanya dengan nada kaget kepada sang ibu yang diam mendengar teriakan putranya itu.

 _'Tidak diberitahu juga kau pasti sudah tahu jadwal kedatangan adikmu bukan?'_ Tanya balik Kushina yang membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"A-Ahaha, sepertinya karena terlalu semangat, a-aku begadang mengerjakan mangaku semalam hingga lupa waktu, j-jadinya aku k-kelupaan." Balas Naruto dengan nada gugup.

 _ **Twitch!**_

Di sebuah Mansion besar, terlihat wanita dewasa dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang melambai-lambai disertai dengan banyak perempatan di kepalanya setelah mendengar balasan di ponselnya.

 _'NA...RU...T-'_

 _ **Tut! Tut!**_

Naruto segera menekan tombol 'akhiri' di ponsel lipatnya sebelum mendengar teriakan marah dari ibunya. Urusannya akan panjang jika ia mendengar teriakan ibunya itu.

Menghela nafas lelah, ia pun segera berdiri setelah meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas meja lalu berjalan dengan lemas ke kamar mandi karena dirinya masih memikirkan adiknya yang akan datang pagi ini, rasa kantuknya pun menghilang karena hal itu.

.

 _ **Mansion Namikaze**_

"Dasar anak itu." Gumam wanita berambut merah itu yang kita ketahui sebagai ibu dari Naruto.

"Ada apa Kushina? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Tiba-tiba dari belakang datang seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang dengan jambang di kedua sisi nya. Pria itu terlihat menghampiri wanita berambut merah yang ia panggil Kushina tadi.

"Hah, seperti biasa Minato, kelakuan putramu itu setelah pindah dari mansion ini sudah mulai berubah." Minato, nama pria pirang yang ia panggil itu terlihat hanya tertawa canggung saja.

"Haha, sudahlah biarkan saja, itu merupakan proses perkembangannya menuju dewasa, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Kushina." Ujar Minato kepada wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu.

Kushina hanya menatapnya tajam yang membuat Minato tertawa canggung sebelum ia berkata.

"Kalau saja 'kakaknya' tahu dia sudah seperti itu, ia pasti sudah dipukul olehnya." Ujar Kushina kepada Minato yang hanya menjawab dengan dengan canggung.

"Y-Yahh, kurasa kau benar. Di mansion ini juga kan kalau tidak dirimu pasti 'dia' yang akan membangunkan Naruto dan Naruko jika mereka berdua kesiangan." Balas Minato.

Yah, memang benar. Jika dia ada disini dan tidak mengurus perusahaan, Naruto pasti akan lebih disiplin walau hidup di tempat yang berbeda, pola hidupnya pun pasti akan lebih teratur. 'Dia', atau 'kakak' perempuan Naruto dan Naruko, merupakan wanita yang galak serta tegas kepada kedua adiknya bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Jangan heran, jika Naruto takut kepadanya. Sayangnya dirinya tengah mengurus salah satu perusahaan Namikaze yang terkena sedikit masalah di Tokyo beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi dirinya tidak tahu-menahu tentang kepindahan Naruto dari mansion besar Namikaze.

.

 _ **Kembali ke Naruto**_

Dirinya saat ini tengah mencuci gelas bekasnya semalam dan juga bekas Serafall yang kemarin sempat membantunya mengerjakan beta manga. Ia mencuci gelas itu sembari memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menguap karena masih mengantuk akibat begadang semalam.

'Hoam, walaupun aku sudah sering seperti ini, entah kenapa masih saja terasa berat. Mungkin terbiasa tinggal di mansion yang banyak pembantu di sana membuatku tidak terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti ini.' Pikirnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Setelah selesai mencuci gelas itu iapun segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk segera mandi, tetapi ketukan terhadap pintu apartemennya menghentikan niatnya untuk mandi lalu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

'Siapa pula yang datang ke apartemenku di pagi buta begini?' Pikirnya bertanya-tanya karena ia masih sangat lemas hanya untuk berjalan saja.

.

 _ **Diluar Apartemen Naruto**_

Terlihat di luar pintu apartemen Naruto berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut pirang di ikat twintail bermata biru cerah dengan tinggi kurang lebih 155 cm menggunakan rok bewarna hitam dengan kaos kaki panjang serta menggunakan baju yang di lapisi sweater bewarna hitam.

 _ **Kriet!**_

Ia terlihat menunggu pemilik pintu apartemen itu membuka pintunya. Saat diluar ia sempat mendengar suara dari pemilik apartemen tersebut, tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang pemuda pirang tampan bermata violet yang membuka pintu itu. Ia melihat pemuda itu dengan tatapan rindu disertai dengan senyuman manis yang tertera diwajahnya.

"Sebentar, ada ap-"

Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang gadis berwajah manis berambut pirang twintail. Gadis itu adalah adik kandungnya, Naruko, kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera menutup dengan cepat pintu apartemennya sambil berkata dari dalam.

"Ohayou~ Onii-ch-"

 _ **Brak!**_

"M-Maaf, s-sepertinya kau salah apartemen!" Ia berkata dengan nada sedikit keras serta panik disana.

Sementara Naruko yang baru ingin mengucapkan salam langsung kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menutup pintunya dengan keras. Kesal, iapun segera mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan keras sembari berkata.

"Onii-chan! Cepat bukakan pintunya! dan lagipula aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingat apartemen kakakku sendiri!" Ia berkata dengan nada sedikit di naikkan karena kesal dengan kakaknya yang langsung menutup pintunya sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan ucapan salamnya tadi.

Naruto sendiri hanya berkeringat dingin didalam sana. Ia langsung memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Naruko disana, satu cara pun terlintas di pikirannya. Membulatkan tekadnya, ia pun segera melakukan cara tersebut.

'Maafkan kakakmu ini, adikku yang manis.'

"M-Maaf, a-aku tidak m-mengenalmu. A-Apa kita pernah bertemu s-sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto dan pertanyaan itu membuat Naruko yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya terdiam karena terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

'Bego! Kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari mulutku!?' Pikirnya berteriak panik.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dengan tubuh yang bergetar setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Naruto yang mendengar ketukan Naruko terhenti pun mencoba melihat Naruko dari lubang intip di pintu apartemennya, dirinya melihat Naruko kini tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar lalu tak lama tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"O-O-Onii-chan...," Iris biru cerah Naruko terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Naruko langsung saja mengutuk dirinya karena berkata seperti itu kepada adiknya yang manis.

"Hiks hiks, O-O-Onii-chan ja-jahat! Huhuhu~" Ujar Naruko sembari terisak di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di matanya khas seorang anak kecil ketika menangis.

Naruto yang mendengar tangisan Naruko pun kaget, dengan segera ia membuka pintunya dan langsung memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat.

 _ **Greb!**_

"E-Ehh maaf-maaf, a-aku hanya bercanda tadi ok?" Ujar Naruto sembari mencoba menenangkan Naruko yang menangis di pelukannya, tetapi tangisannya tidak berhenti juga dan itu membuat Naruto bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"H-Hey, Onii-chanmu i-ini hanya be-bercanda saja o-ok? J-Jadi berhentilah menangis, nanti kau bisa membuat yang lainnya terganggu." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus kepala Naruko berusaha menghentikan tangisan adiknya itu.

"Huhuhu~" Bukannya mereda, tangisan Naruko malah semakin menjadi dan itu membuat Naruto kelabakan, dengan segera ia pun menggendong adikya kedalam apartemennya agar tidak mengganggu penghuni lain yang tinggal apartemennya.

 _ **Sret!**_

Setelah masuk, ia pun segera menutup kembali pintu apartemennya lalu duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet lembut disana.

"H-Hey, be-berhenti menangis nee, Naruko. Aku hanya bercanda tadi ok? Maafkan Onii-chanmu ini ya?" Bujuk Naruto masih dengan memeluk erat Naruko yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

Naruko yang mendengar itu pun perlahan tangisannya reda, lalu setelah itu iapun segera mendongak menatap kearah Naruto lalu bertanya untuk memastikan kembali perkataan Naruto.

"Be-Benarkah? O-Onii-chan tidak lupa padaku kan?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan berharap disana.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan itupun kembali mengutuk dirinya karena telah mengatakan hal yang buruk kepada adiknya tadi, ia lupa bahwa Naruko itu anak yang cukup polos dan mudah percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Hemm." Balas Naruto dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruko yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah~" Ujar Naruko lega sembari memeluk erat kakaknya itu, ia benar-benar lega ternyata kakaknya tidak serius mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenalnya. Naruto yang merasakan Naruko mendekapnya erat pun hanya bisa mengelus pelan surai pirang adiknya itu.

'Hah..., mungkin aku akan membiarkan saja jika Naruko datang ke apartemenku lagi. Daripada hal seperti ini kembali terjadi. Aku sangat yakin bahwa 'Nee-chan' pasti akan memukulku jika mengetahui ini.'

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, Naruko yang berada dalam dekapannya kini tengah menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil.

'Hehehe~..., ternyata benar apa yang 'Onee-chan' katakan, bahwa Onii-chan itu mudah untuk di bohongi.' Ia berpikir sembari menyeringai dalam dekapan kakaknya itu tanpa di ketahui oleh sang kakak.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kini Naruko tengah duduk di lantai dengan meja berbentuk persegi dengan lebar masing-masing sisinya kurang lebih sekitar 1 meteran. Ia saat ini tengah menunggu Naruto yang berada di dapur sembari menonton tv dan membaca shoujo manga buatan kakaknya itu.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua di dapur. Ia sedang memasak sebuah _omurice_ untuk dirinya dan adiknya itu. Sembari menata _omurice_ itu di sebuah piring, ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang kini tengah membaca manganya dan membiarkan tv itu menyala tetapi tidak tertonton. Melihat hal itu ia pun segera menegur Naruko.

"Naruko, kalau kau tidak ingin menonton, lebih baik matikan saja tv nya agar lebih menghemat listrik!" Ujar Naruto membuat Naruko langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Mengembungkan pipinya sembari menatap Naruto dari tempatnya duduk, ia menjawab "Muu, sekarang acaranya sedang iklan tahu!" Ia mengucapkan itu sembari menatap sebal kakaknya di dapur yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan memegang kedua piring berisikan _omurice_ di atasnya.

"Kau kan juga bisa menonton acara yang lainnya. Sudah, ayo sarapan dulu, letakan dulu mangamu itu." Tukas Naruto sembari menunduk untuk meletakan kedua piring itu di atas meja lalu kembali berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil dua gelas yang berisikan air hangat disana. Setelah itu ia pun kembali dan mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruko sembari meletakan dua gelas itu di atas meja.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Wah, omurice buatan Onii-chan kelihatannya enak." Ia berucap dengan mata yang berbinar, dengan segera lengannya mengambil sendok lalu mengarahkannya ke omurice itu dan memotong kecil bagian dari omurice setelah itu ia mengarahkan sendok berisikan potongan omurice itu ke mulutnya.

"Aaamm-aww!"

"Berdoalah terlebih dahulu jika ingin memakan, baka-imouto." Ujar Naruto sembari mencubit sebelah pipi adiknya itu.

"Aw aw, awku mwengwertwi awku mwengwerti." Balas Naruko sembari meletakan kembali sendoknya ke piring lalu segera menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Itadakimasuuu~/itadakimasu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka pun segera memakan omurice masing-masing sembari menonton tv yang ada di ruangan apartemen itu.

"Uwaah~..., masakan Onii-chan memang yang paling enak..., nyam~" Naruko mengatakan hal itu sembari memasukan sesendok omurice ke mulutnya membuat Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menegurnya.

"Naruko, sudah berapa aku bilang. Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan! Kau bisa terse-"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Baru saja Naruto ingin mengatakan tersedak, kejadian itu sudah terlebih dahulu terjadi membuat ia menghela nafasnya. Mengambil gelas berisi air hangat, lalu ia segera menyodorkannya ke arah Naruko yang masih terbatuk-batuk disana.

"Hah, minum ini." Ujarnya sembari sebelah tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Naruto dan sebelah lagi menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah Naruto yang langsung dengan cepat meraihnya lalu langsung meminumnya.

 _ **Glek! Glek!**_

"Ahh~, arigatou Onii-chan." Balas Naruko lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makannya.

Dalam sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka, Naruko sesekali mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan kepada kakaknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Onii-chan, apa kau habis begadang mengerjakan manga lagi semalam?" Tanya Naruko, hal itu membuat Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat tv menoleh ke arahnya.

"Begitulah dan karena hal itu Kaa-san hampir nenceramahiku di telepon tadi dan juga bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku begadang tadi malam?" Tanya balik Naruto kepada adiknya itu.

"Umm, aku tidak sengaja melihat lembaran manga yang belum selesai sepenuhnya di meja Onii-chan tadi." Jawab Naruko kepada Naruto yang hanya menatap adiknya itu.

"Souka.., hah, andai saja di sekolahku bisa di liburkan di hari sabtu seperti saat dulu waktu masih smp." Keluh Naruto mengatakan kata-kata berharap.

"Muu~..., kau itu sudah SMA Onii-chan! Sudah sepantasnya sekolahmu menetapkan jam sekolah Full Day setiap hari." Ujar Naruko sembari menegur keluhan kakaknya itu.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, padahal kau sendiri saja suka malas berangkat ke sekolah jika tidak di paksa oleh 'kakak galak' itu." Balas Naruto sembari menatap Naruko malas.

"Muu~" Naruko hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar balasan Naruto, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai setelah memikirkan hal yang licik.

"Hehe, Onii-chan akan kuadukan kepada 'dia' bahwa kau mengatakannya galak saat pulang nanti!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Naruko pun langsung merinding.

'Kampret! Sepertinya aku keceplosan.'

"N-Nee, I-Imoutoku yang kawaii, jangan b-bilang kepadanya y-ya?" Bujuk Naruto dengan gugup, hal itu membuat Naruko memasang seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ufufu.., Onii-chan tahu kan harus apa jika ingin kuturuti permintaan Onii-chan?" Balas Naruko kepada Naruto yang saat ini menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ha'i ha'i, pulang nanti akan kubelikan ramen edisi spesial."

"Hehe! Naru sayang Onii-chan~!" Ucapan Naruko membuat Naruto menatapnya malas. Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, Naruto kembali menaruh piring kotor bekas makan tadi ke tempat pencucian piring lalu mulai bersiap memakai sepatunya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Maaf Naruko, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang telat, kalau kau lapar, pergilah ke rak dekat dapur, disana ada beberapa camilan, kau bisa memakannya nanti." Ujar Naruto kepada Naruko yang kini sedang menonton tv sembari tiduran di atas sofa.

"Hehhh~, kenapa~?" Balas Naruko dengan nada kecewa di sana.

"Aku harus mengikuti kegiatan klub dulu di sekolah, lalu setelahnya aku akan bekerja sebentar di sebuah cafe." Jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Heh!? Onii-chan bekerja!?" Kaget Naruko, Naruto hanya meliriknya dari ujung matanya sambil menjawab, "Uang dari hasil membuat manga terlalu lama, aku pun memutuskan untuk menambah masukan dengan kerja sambilan di sana." Jelas Naruto.

"Muu, kalau begitu apa boleh buat, tapi nanti Onii-chan pulangnya jangan terlalu lama ya!" Pinta Naruko yang di jawab 'Iyaiya' oleh kakaknya itu.

Mengambil tasnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Sial, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, jangan nakal disini ok? Piring bekas makannya kau letakan saja di wastafel, nanti setelah pulang aku akan mencucinya, aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen, membuka lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Ha'ii, hati-hati di jalan!"

Seperginya Naruto, Naruko hanya menghela nafas bosan karena sekarang hanya ada dirinya saja di apartemen kakaknya.

'Muu, andai saja sekarang Onii-chan libur, aku tidak akan kesepian di sini.' Pikirnya sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Setelah itu, dirinya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh rasa kebosanan di apartemen kakaknya itu.

.

Sementara itu di suatu jalan, terlihat tokoh utama kita yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang beberapa saat lagi akan tiba.

'Hah, aku sebenarnya kasihan meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hari ini pekerjaanku banyak, belum lagi besok juga masih ada.' Pikir Naruto sembari berjalan menuju sekolahnya, di depannya juga terdapat murid-murid yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke arah yang sama dengannya.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di ikat twintail menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Melihat itu, Naruto pun segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyapa perempuan itu lalu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pagi Serafall." Sapanya.

Serafall yang mendengar suara sapaan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut, iapun mendapati seorang pemuda pirang tampan yang tadi menyapanya itu, dengan sedikit tergagap ia pun menjawab sapaan pemuda tersebut.

"P-Pagi, N-Naruto-kun." Balas Serafall. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun berjalan tanpa membicarakan apapun, sebenarnya Serafall ingin berbicara, tetapi dirinya masih gugup karena berada sangat dekat dengan pemuda yang di sukainya itu.

"A-Ano N-Narut-"

"Ah, sepertinya si botak bercodet itu sudah akan berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah, sebaiknya kita lari." Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Serafall, Serafall yang melihat Naruto lari pun ikut berlari juga, begitupun dengan murid lainnya yang ikut berlari. Mereka semua berlari karena sensei botak bercodet itu merupakan seorang guru BK yang tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman yang berat kepada muridnya yang datang terlambat, meskipun hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja, jadi wajar saja jika para murid langsung bergegas untuk datang ke sekolah lebih awal.

.

 _ **\- Skip, waktu istirahat -**_

Terlihat Serafall yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas 2 - B yang menjadi kelas Naruto. Ia berjalan sembari membaca manga buatan Naruto itu.

'Minaka Kazeru..., penggambaran psikologisnya yang lembut dan gambarnya yang sangat indah menjadikannya sebagai seorang pengarang yang terkenal.' Pikirnya sembari membaca manga itu, tak lama kemudian. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas 2 - B, ia mendengar sedikit keributan dari sana.

"H-Hoi Naruto!"

"Kecoa!? Ada kecoa di atas meja!? J-Jangan mendekat!" Terdengar suara siswa laki-laki berambut hitam mangkuk yang tengah ketakutan bersama kedua temannya yang tengah berpelukan dengan panik karena seekor kecoa.

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung melepas sebelah sepatunya lalu menggenggamnya kemudian ia berjalan ke arah meja yang di atasnya terdapat kecoa yang tengah berjalan-jalan.

"M-Matikan d-dia sebelum terbang sana! dasar bodoh!?" Ujar kedua temannya yang berada di belakang pemuda berambut hitam mangkuk itu sembari mendorongnya ke depan.

"Hahh!? J-Jangan be-bercanda bo-bodoh!" Balasnya.

"H-Hanya orang bodoh di dunia yang mau mendekati makhluk menji-

 _ **Plak!**_

"Gyaaa!"

Naruto yang telah dekat dengan meja itu langsung saja menggeplak kecoa yang berada di atasnya sehingga ketiga temannya yang berada di belakang langsung berteriak.

Serafall yang melihat itu dari luar langsung sweatdrop seketika, setelah itu ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya terhadap manga yang di bawanya.

'Karyanya di buat dengan sungguh-sungguh menggambarkan hati seorang gadis, bahkan sampai di katakan mewakilkan bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis.' Ia kembali membatin mengenai manga Naruto yang diketahuinya sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja.

"Hoi Ino, behamu kelihatan tuh. Sebaiknya kau pakai sweater daripada di depak oleh Ibiki-botaksensei." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mengejek gadis berambut pirang di kuncir ponytsil di depannya. Ino, gadis yang di maksud, telihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu serta marah, ia sangat kesal dengan ucapan Naruto yang blak-blakan itu.

"Grr, kenapa kau terus terang sekali dalam mengatakannya hah!? Kau ini..., benar-benar tidak sensitif ya! Heyaa!" Ino berucap dengan kesal lalu menyiapkan tijuannya dan langsung memukulkannya ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto langsung terlempar keluar kelas.

 _ **Buagh! Bruk!**_

Sementara itu, Serafall dan juga ketiga siswa laki-laki tadi, hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Memang Naruto itu cukup populer di Kuoh Highschool, tetapi itu tidak di ikuti oleh sifatnya yang sering sekali tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu secara blak-blakan isi pikirannya terhadap orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, tak jarang orang yang kesal terhadap perkataannya itu. Ino sendiri setelah melakukan hal itu kepada Naruto, ia langsung saja keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke arah kantin sekolah dengan cuek.

"Grr, dasar gadis aneh. Aku memberitahu hal benar tapi ia malah memukulku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia pun mulai berdiri dari acara tidurannya dan mendapati Serafall tengah berada di depan pintu kelasnya sedang melihatnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku manga bercover pink dan biru yang berada dalam pelukan Serafall.

"Ah, apa itu terbitan bulan ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk buku yang Serafall dekap itu.

"A-Ah iya." Balas Serafall sembari menyerahkan manga itu terhadap Naruto yang langsung menerimanya dan membuka beberapa halaman di sana.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat saat di wawancarai di sini, kopi yang di suguhkan oleh mereka terlalu pahit. Padahal aku sudah meminta teh hangat saja. Hmm, apa ya namanya? Esprossa? Esprosse? Ah Espresso..., hah. Bisa-bisanya mereka memberikan kopi sepahit itu ke murid SMA sepertiku.., malah sewaktu pertama kali bertemu saja mereka sudah bersikap tidak sopan...bla...bla...bla...

'Wah.., ternyata Naruto-kun itu benar-benar Minaka-sensei.' Serafall membatin sembari menatap Naruto dengan binar serta rona di wajahnya.

..., mereka langsung menatapku dan berkata 'Eh? Kudengar kau ini murid SMA, jadi kukira kau seorang gadis mangaka muda yang cantik' Geh, hanya karena aku muda, bukan berarti aku itu gadis cantik, kan! Mengingatnya saja membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Engg, Minaka-sensei!" Tanya Serafall

"Hah?" balas Naruto sembari menoleh ke arah Serafall.

"Minaka-sensei!"

"Ya?"

"Minaka-sensei! Minaka-sensei!" Ujar Serafall dengan nada riang disana sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat tingkah Serafall.

"Eto, rasanya jadi sedikit aneh kalau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu di sekolah." Ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Apa jangan-jangan tidak ada yang tahu?" Tanya Serafall dengan bingung.

"Err.., bukannya tidak ada yang tahu juga, lagipula aku tidak berniat memberitahukannya sih, akan jadi merepotkan jika siswi disini mengetahuinya." Balas Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Serafall yang merona melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Oh ya, terima kasih ya untuk yang kemarin! Aku benar-benar tertolong karena kau mau menjadi asisten untuk mengerjakan beta mangaku." Tukas Naruto kepada Serafall yang hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Lagipula aku senang bisa membantumu." Balas Serafall.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Klub Seni?" Tanya Naruto dan itu membuat Serafall kaget karena Naruto mengetahui klubnya. Lalu iapun berkata.

"Ehh!? Ja-Jadi k-kau tahu aku mengikuti Klub Seni?" Tanyanya disertai rona di pipinya.

"Yah, soalnya aku sudah memerhatikanmu selama ini..." Gantungnya.

"Ehh!? Me-Me-Memerhatikanku!?" Ucap Serafall dengan nada gugup.

Dengan tersenyum penuh makna, Naruto pun berkata, "Kupikir orang yang sudah mewarnai poster secakap dan sebersih itu pasti dapat bekerja dengan bagus." Ucapnya sembari melihat sebuah poster yang terwarnai dengan sangat rapih yang saat ini terpajang di mading sekolah.

 _ **Doeng!**_

Sementara itu, Serafall langsung down mendengar ucapan Naruto.

'Dia hanya mengincar bakatku!?' Pikirnya lemas.

'Sepertinya aku mulai mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang pernah di bicarakan terus terang olehnya.' Mengesampingkan hal itu, Serafall pun segera bertanya kembali kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengembalikan manganya

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun, apa nanti malam aku akan mengerjakan beta lagi di apartemenmu?" Tanya Serafall membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak usah dulu. Aku ada kegiatan klub hari ini dan juga sepulang sekolah nanti aku harus berkerja sambilan dahulu, mungkin minggu malam baru bisa." Balas Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto-kun bekerja juga? Tapi, bukankah jadi mangaka saja sudah cukup? dan juga klub apa yang kau ikuti?" Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari melihat halaman sekolah dari jendela di sana.

"Yah, uang dari menjadi seorang mangaka memang cukup besar. Tetapi waktunya cukup lama bagiku, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari kerja sampingan walau aku hanya kerja di hari sabtu dan minggu saja, kadang-kadang juga kalau ada panggilan dari Danchou. Untuk klub yang ku ikuti, hmm. Apa kau pernah mendengar Klub Penelitian Manga?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk kirinya, Serafall hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, tetapi ia sedikit memikirkan sesuatu tentang klub yang di ikuti Naruto.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah itu di bentuk oleh senpai yang populer di sekolah kita kan? Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa bergabung ke Klub itu?" Tanya balik Serafall, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Serafall pun menggaruk pipinya gugup lalu berkata.

"Mmm, se-sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub apapun di sekolah ini sih, tapi senpai waktu itu melihatku tengah mengerjakan manga di kelas pada saat setelah pulang sekolah. Setelah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah mangaka yang cukup terkenal saat itu, ia dengan giat dan bersikeras memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan klubnya. Aku pun terus menolak ajakannya, tetapi dia semakin keras kepala dan selalu mencegatku saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung di klub itu." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto dengan ekspresi lesu yang membuat Serafall sedikit kasihan dengan nasib Naruto ketika di paksa sang senpai saat itu.

"A-Ahaha, pasti b-berat ya?" Ujar Serafall sembari tertawa canggung sebagai respon darinya.

.

 _ **\- Skip, Pulang Sekolah -**_

Terlihat murid-murid Kuoh Highschool sudah mulai pulang untuk menuju rumah mereka masing-masing karena pelajaran hari ini telah usai.

Di kelas 2 - B sendiri, hanya tersisa beberapa murid di kelas. Sisanya mungkin sudah ada yang pulang ataupun melakukan kegiatan di klub mereka.

Terlihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke arah salah satu murid laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model rambut di ikat seperti nanas yang kini tengah duduk bersandar dikursi dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada tengah memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur daripada pulang ataupun mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti yang lainnya.

"Maaf Shikamaru, jika 'dia' datang kesini untuk mencariku bisakah kau katakan padanya untuk pulang duluan saja? Soalnya aku ada urusan dan akan pulang saat malam nanti." Murid berambut nanas yang di maksud Naruto, Shikamaru. Ia langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar Naruto yang meminta tolong kepadanya.

"Hoamm, baiklah tidak masalah, memangnya kau sedang ada urusan apa?" Menguap dengan pelan, ia pun langsung bertanya ke arah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Aku sekarang ada kegiatan klub dan setelah selesai nanti aku langsung pergi untuk bekerja sambilan terlebih dahulu." Balas Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menatapnya malas.

"Mendokusai naa, apa kau tidak kerepotan melakukan itu semua huh?" ujar Shikamaru yang di balas dengan tawaan garing oleh Naruto.

"Yah, kuakui memang ini cukup membuatku kerepotan, tetapi setidaknya lebih bermanfaat daripada tidur tidak jelasmu itu, jaa na!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto langsung berjalan ke pintu kelas untuk pergi ke klubnya.

Shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar kelas lalu berbelok ke arah kiri setelah berada di depan dan menghilang dari pandangannya itu dengan tatapan malas setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi

'Mendokusai.' Pikirnya, iapun mulai bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tetapi saat baru melangkah beberapa meter, datanglah siswi berambut hitam tergerai, bermata emas serta bertubuh cukup berisi untuk gadis seumurannya.

"Ah, gomen Shikamaru. Apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya sang gadis. Menghela nafas pelan, iapun berjalan kedepan pintu lalu melewati gadis itu dan berjalan untuk pulang sembari mengatakan apa yang Naruto minta tadi.

"Dia tadi berkata padaku bahwa ia memiliki urusan dan akan pulang nanti malam. Jadi ia berpesan padaku agar kau pulang duluan saja." Ujar Shikamaru lalu mulai menghilang dari pandangan sang gadis.

"Hah, yasudahlah, aku pulang sendiri saja. Si 'narsis' itu juga sepertinya sudah pulang duluan." Menghela nafas sebentar, gadis itu pun meninggalkan kelas 2 - B itu untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

 _ **\- Dengan Naruto -**_

 _ **Naruto POV On**_

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ke ruangan klubku yang berada di lantai tiga gedung ini. Klubku sendiri bernama Klub Penelitian Manga yang didirikan oleh senpai kelas tiga yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung dari kepala sekolah Kuoh Highschool.

Dirinya merupakan senpai yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Kesanku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya mungkin sangat err..., bisa dibilang cukup merepotkan bagiku. Sebenarnya aku juga terpaksa bergabung ke klub ini dikarenakan senpai saat itu terus memaksaku untuk bergabung, baik itu saat pagi di sekolah, saat istirahat, hingga saat pulang sekolah ia terus gencar untuk memaksaku bergabung. Hal itu tentunya membuatku sedikit risih, karena tidak tahan, aku pun hanya pasrah menerima ajakannya itu supaya dia tidak mengangguku lagi. Tetapi walau begitu, Klub Penelitian Manga cukup nyaman bagiku, anggotanya pun bersikap sangat ramah kepadaku yang saat itu baru bergabung.

 _ **Naruto POV Off**_

.

Tak terasa setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang diatas pintunya memiliki papan bertuliskan 'Klub Penelitian Manga'. Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat tempat tujuannya sudah dekat.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Gomen senpai aku tela-, are? Senpai, kau sendirian? Kemana yang lainnya?" Naruto mengatakan hal itu setelah menggeser pintu ruangan, di dalam ia melihat seorang siswi cantik berambut merah panjang bermata blue green tengah duduk sembari membaca sebuah manga di tangannya, ia sepertinya hanya sendirian saja di klub ini.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun. Mmm, sepertinya yang lain masih memiliki urusan sendiri. Beberapa menit lagi mungkin mereka akan sampai." Sang gadis yang melihat kedatangan Naruto pun segera meletakan manganya di meja yang berada di depannya.

Naruto pun segera menggeser kembali pintu masuk klub, lalu melangkah ke arah sofa sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan dengan segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu.

"Hah, kupikir semuanya sudah berkumpul dan tinggal aku seorang saja yang belum datang." Ucap Naruto sembari membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya lalu tangannya bergerak seperti mengipasi tubuhnya.

Sang gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari mengipasi tubuhnya, "Ufufu, mungkin mereka tahu kau akan telat jadi mereka sengaja berlama-lama sedikit." Balas sang gadis.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya saja ketika mendengar balasan dari sang senpai, ia merasa sedikit panas di ruangan ini. Membuka matanya lalu melihat kearah kanan tembok, ia mendapati pendingin ruangan/AC di klub ini yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mati, pantas saja ia merasa kegerahan di ruangan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rias-senpai, bisakah kau menyalakan pendingin ruangan itu? Aku kepanasan nih." Pinta Naruto kepada senpainya yang ternyata bernama Rias, Rias Gremory tepatnya. Ia merupakan adik kandung dari kepala sekolah Kuoh Highschool, Sirzech Gremory.

Rias yang mendengar permintaan juniornya itu hanya menghela nafas saja sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil sebuah remote yang sepertinya itu merupakan remote pengontrol pendingin ruangan yang di sebutkan oleh Naruto tadi. Ia pun segera menekan tombol power lalu mengatur suhu secukupnya yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan itu. Meletakkan kembali remote control tadi di meja, ia segera berjalan ke arah sofa tadi lalu mendudukinya seperti sebelumnya.

Perlahan, suhu di ruangan itu pun berubah menjadi cukup sejuk karena pendingin ruangan di sini telah di hidupkan. Naruto yang merasakan hal itu segera menghentikan tangannya yang mengipasi dirinya karena sudah mulai merasa sejuk di ruangan itu.

"Ahhh, segarnyaaa." Ia mengatakan hal itu masih dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Rias yang melihat Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya, ia pun segera mengambil manganya yang berada di atas meja untuk membacanya kembali.

"Sambil menunggu yang lainnya datang, bukankah lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja gambarmu itu, ne Naruto-kun?" Ujar Rias di sela-sela kegiatan bacanya.

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Lama menunggu, ia tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari orang di tanyainya sedari tadi, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau mendengarku-" Rias tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat orang yang di ajak bicaranya tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Setetes keringat mengalir di dahinya ketika melihat kelakuan juniornya itu yang dengan seenaknya baru datang langsung merebahkan diri di sofa, menyuruh dirinya, lalu tidur dengan seenak jidatnya.

'Yah, mungkin semalam ia kembali mengerjakan manganya hingga lupa untuk tidur.' Pikirnya. Menghiraukan hal itu, Rias hanya tersenyum kecil saja lalu kembali membaca manganya dengan tenang disana. 30 menit pun berlalu, Naruto masih tertidur di atas sofa sedangkan Rias sendiri sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan bacaannya. Gadis itu segera berdiri untuk menaruh kembali manga yang ia baca ke sebuah rak buku yang berisi banyak buku-buku lainnya di sana.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Gomen Rias, aku tadi ada urusan sedikit."

Saat sedang meletakkan manga itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menggeser pintu ruang klubnya. Pelaku penggeseran itu merupakan seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam kebiruan diikat ponytail bermata violet. Dibelakang gadis itu juga ada dua orang lainnya, yang satu seorang gadis cantik bertubuh cukup mungil berambut pirang panjang yang di gerai bermata hijau serta yang satunya lagi seorang pemuda cukup tampan berambut pirang bermata biru ke abu-abuan disana.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Mmm, tidak apa-apalah jika terlambat sesekali. Naruto-kun saja yang sering terlambat biasa saja." Balas Rias sembari memilih manga apa yang selanjutnya akan ia baca.

"Ufufu, apakah dia sudah sampai disini?" Tanya sang gadis ponytail, lalu ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam di ikuti oleh kedua orang di belakangnya dengan yang terakhir menutup kembali pintu ruangan klub.

"Hah, kau bisa melihat sendiri keadaannya kini sedang bagaimana, Akeno." Balas Rias sembari mengarahkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah sofa tempat Naruto tengah terlelap saat ini kepada gadis ponytail yang bernama Akeno, Himejima Akeno tepatnya. Dirinya merupakan murid tahun ketiga sama seperti Rias, ia sudah bersama Rias sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Sedangkan siswi pirang bertubuh mungil tadi bernama Asia Uzumaki Argento. Murid tahun pertama di Kuoh Highschool. Ia merupakan sepupu Naruto dari pihak ibunya karena ibu Naruto dulu berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sedangkan, keluarga Uzumaki sendiri juga cukup terpandang di Jepang ini karena rambut Merah serta umur panjang mereka yang khas, dan untuk marga Argento nya itu berasal dari ibunya yang berdarah Italia, tepatnya Vatikan. Gadis itu juga memiliki kakak laki-laki seangkatan dengan Naruto, hanya saja kakaknya itu berada di kelas 2 - A. Lalu, untuk pemuda berambut pirang. Ia bernama lengkap Yuuto Kiba, ia cukup populer di sekolah ini karena wajah tampannya, ia juga sekelas dengan Asia di kelas 1 - B. Selain mengikuti Klub Penelitian Manga, ia juga mengikuti Klub Kendo.

Mereka bertiga yang baru datang pun segera menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Rias. Seketika setetes bulir keringatpun muncul di dahi mereka melihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah tertidur dengan damainya diatas sofa seakan tidur diatas kasurnya sendiri.

Akeno yang melihat Naruto tengah tertidur langsung menyeringai, iapun lalu melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Naruto meninggalkan dua kouhai di belakangnya.

Asia dan Yuuto segera menoleh kembali ke arah Rias yang saat ini sudah duduk kembali di sofa, dengan serempak mereka pun menundukkan tubuh mereka ke arah Rias yang kini menatap mereka dengan padangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Yuuto, Asia?" Tanya Rias.

"Maaf Buchou, aku telat karena tadi membantu senpaiku di klubku kendo membawa beberapa peralatan kendo." Ucap Yuuto.

"E-Etto, maaf Buchou, a-aku juga telat karena tadi N-Nii-san membuat masalah lagi." Ujar Asia. Rias yang mendengar itu pun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun saja sering telat. Maka kalian berdua tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin akan menghukum kalian berdua, lagipula kalian berdua telat karena memiliki urusan. Berbeda dengan Naruto-kun yang terus telat karena disengaja olehnya sendiri." Balas Rias sembari memberi senyum pada keduanya. Asia dan Yuuto yang mendengar itupun segera menegakkan kembali badan mereka lalu tersenyum canggung mendengar keluhan Rias tentang Naruto yang sering terlambat karena di sengaja itu.

Sementara itu dengan Akeno, dirinya saat ini tengah berada di samping tubuh Naruto yang tertidur di atas sofa. Menyeringai, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun~, ayo bangun~, kalau tidak, nanti kucium loh~" Ia berucap dengan nada sensual ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya lalu menggumam.

"Mmm, 5 menit lagi Nee-chan." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto segera mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi yang lainnya.

Rias dan yang lainnya kecuali Asia, sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Naruto menyebutkan kalimat Nee-chan di sela tidurnya, setahu mereka Naruto itu tidak memiliki kakak atau adik, yah wajar saja karena Naruto sendiri belum menyeritakan tentang keluarganya kepada mereka, terkecuali Asia yang mungkin sudah tahu karena dia merupakan sepupu Naruto. Rias segera menoleh ke arah Asia yang berdiri di sana.

"Asia, apa Naruto-kun mempunyai kakak perempuan di keluarganya?" Tanya Rias kepada Asia yang saat ini sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaannya.

Asia sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Buchounya, "A-Ahh, i-iya. Emm, Naruto-nii sebenarnya memiliki satu kakak perempuan dan satu adik perempuan. Kakak perempuannya sudah kuliah sedangkan adiknya sekolah di Kuoh Junior Highschool dan berada pada tahun ketiga." Rias yang mendengar jawaban dari Asia hanya mangut-mangut saja.

"Begitu, yasudahlah. Akeno, cepat bangunkan dia, kita akan segera mulai kegiatan klub hari ini." Ujar Rias kepada Akeno yang masih berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ufufu, tentu~" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Akeno kembali mencoba membangunkan Naruto, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak membisikkan sesuatu seperti tadi melainkan menggigit pelan sebelah telinga Naruto membuat sang empu langsung saja membuka matanya dan melompat dari tidurnya karena kaget merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya.

"N-Ngii. A-Apa itu t-tadi?" Dengan tubuh yang merinding, Naruto berkata sembari memegangi telinganya.

Sementara itu Asia dan Yuuto hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan setetes keringat yang muncul di dahi mereka, Rias sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya melihat hal itu, sedangkan sang pelaku yaitu Akeno hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Ufufu~"

Naruto menyadari bahwa di sekelilingnya sudah ada beberapa orang, padahal tadi hanya ada dirinya dan Rias saja di sini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naruto-kun." Ujar Rias, Naruto hanya menatap Rias lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap beberapa orang disana.

"Are? Asia? Yuuto? Muka sayu-maksudku Akeno-senpai? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" Naruto menanyakan itu dengan nada bingung ya di tanggapi oleh tawa khas dari Akeno serta senyum canggung dari Asia dan Yuuto.

"Kau tertidur di sofa itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu, memangnya kau tidak sadar?" Balas Rias sembari menatap Naruto dengan malas dan mendapat tawa gugup darinya yang telah kembali duduk di sofa bersama dengan Asia dan Yuuto yang juga ikut duduk disampingnya, dengan Akeno sendiri saat ini ia sedang membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

"Y-Yah, tadi aku hanya mencoba memejamkan mataku beberapa saat tapi sepertinya aku ketiduran." Dalih Naruto sembari menggaruk sebelah pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan gugup.

"Dasar, tidak biasanya kau tertidur di sini. Apa kau begadang semalaman lagi?" Rias mengucapkan hal itu sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa dengan menyilangkan kakinya serta melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"A-Ahaha, aku terlalu semangat mengerjakan mangaku semalam." Balas Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Akeno datang dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan lima gelas teh panas untuk dirinya dan juga yang lain.

"Dozo~"

"Hah, intinya kau boleh saja mengerjakan mangamu, tetapi jangan sampai lupa waktu! Paham?" Ujar Rias sembari memberikan gestur tanda memperingatkan kepada Naruto yang kini kembali memejamkan matanya dengan malas.

"Ha'i ha'i."

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menyipitkan matanya, sebelum ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Naruto dengan memasang ekspresi mengerikan di sana.

 **"Paham?"**

"H-H-Ha'i."

Akeno hanya tertawa khas seperti biasanya, sedangkan Asia dan Yuuto hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Naruto yang meringkuk ketakutan karena ucapan dari Buchou mereka. Asia sendiri yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Naruto kembali mengingatkan dirinya ketika 'Nee-chan' Naruto marah terhadap adik laki-lakinya itu karena ia melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya merupakan hal yang salah.

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang kita mulai kegiatan Klub Penelitian Manga untuk hari ini." Ujar Rias yang di jawab 'Ha'i' secara serempak oleh anggotanya.

.

 _ **\- Skip Time -**_

"Mmm, karena sebentar lagi akan sore jadi lebih baik kita sudahi kegiatan ini. Kalian boleh pulang." Ujar Rias kepada seluruh anggotanya.

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka serempak kecuali Naruto yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa disana.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias pun menghela nafas lega karena satu urusannya hari ini selesai, berarti hanya tersisa satu lagi.

Mereka pun membereskan semua barang-barang yang mereka bawa masing-masing terkecuali Akeno yang berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mencuci gelas yang digunakan tadi.

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kau mempunyai waktu setelah ini?" Tanya Rias sembari menatap pemuda itu yang kini tengah memasukan barangnya kedalam tas.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias pun langsung menatapnya sebentar lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap barang-barangnya dan lanjut merapihkannya kembali sembari menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah sih jika memiliki waktu, tetapi setelah ini aku harus bekerja sambilan dahulu dan baru pulang saat malam nanti. Memangnya ada apa?"

Rias yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak lalu tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Hah, aku lupa bahwa kau kerja sambilan di hari sabtu dan minggu. Kalau saja kau sedang luang saat ini, aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk membeli beberapa manga baru tapi yasudahlah, mungkin nanti saja aku kesana sendirian." Ujar Rias.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan senpai sekaligus buchounya itu, "Senpai, daripada sendiri bukankah kau lebih baik mengajak Akeno-senpai atau Kiba dan Asia untuk menemanimu?"

"Tadinya aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi Akeno setelah ini ada urusan keluarga dan Yuuto masih ada kegiatan dengan klub kendo hari ini, terlebih Asia juga masih harus menunggu kakaknya di klub drama." Balas Rias sembari menatap langit ruangan itu.

"Begitu." Balas Naruto, ia pun segera merangkul tasnya di punggung lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku telat. Maaf Buchou, semuanya. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, dah!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pun langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hati-hatilah saat di jalan!" Balas Rias yang hanya di balas dengan lambaian tangan Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Dasar, apa dia tidak pusing dengan rutinitas seperti itu?" Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa khas seperti biasanya begitu pula dengan Yuuto dan Asia yang tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu Buchou, Akeno-senpai. Aku juga mohon pamit, karena masih ada kegiatan dengan klub kendo." Ucap Kiba lalu menundukan tubuhnya kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"E-Etto, B-Buchou-san, Akeno-senpai. Aku juga mohon pamit, setelah ini aku harus menunggu Nii-sama dahulu. T-Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dan menundukan tubuhnya, ia pun segera bergegas menuju klub drama tempat kakaknya berada.

"Hmm." Balas Rias dan memberikan mereka senyum. Tak lama kemudian, Akeno yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya pun duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Rias sembari menatap Buchounya itu.

Rias yang merasa Akeno terus menatapnya pun membuka suara, "Akeno, sedari tadi kau menatapku terus, apa ada hal yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Tanya Rias sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan tingkah sahabat masa kecilnya itu..,

"A-Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya, aku dari dulu penasaran kenapa sejak Naruto-kun bergabung dengan klub kita kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya nee, Rias?" Tanya Akeno sembari menatap lekat sahabatnya itu.

Rias mengerenyitkan alisnya karena mendengar pertanyaan Akeno, tak lama ia pun menghela nafas lelah sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa yang di dudukinya itu.

"Tidak-tidak, Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ketika berinteraksi dengannya, aku seperti merasa memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang harus selalu kuawasi setiap saat karena sifat dan perilakunya itu." Balas Rias terhadap Akeno yang kini terdiam sesaat, tetapi tak lama kemudian gadis bersurai dark-blue itu pun hanya tertawa khas seperti biasanya.

"Ufufu, sepertinya kita memiliki pikiran yang sama nee." Ujar Akeno

Rias yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, "Eh? Kau pun merasa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Ufufu, tentu saja. Untuk gadis remaja yang tengah menuju fase kedewasaan seperti kita, pasti dapat merasakan hal seperti itu jika sudah melihat lebih dalam sifat Naruto-kun, aku juga yakin kakak dan adik kandungnya juga merasa seperti itu." Balas Akeno.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita juga pulang saja. Terlebih hari ini kau ada urusan kan?" Tanya Rias sembari berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya yang menggantung di lemari penggantung.

Akeno tersentak pelan mendengar hal itu, hampir saja ia melupakannya. Ia ingin segera pulang tetapi cucian gelas tadi belum sepenuhnya selesai, iapun segera kembali ke wastafel untuk mencuci gelas tadi.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kau pegang saja dulu kuncinya nanti Akeno, aku ingin ke ruangan Onii-sama dulu setelah ini dan untuk gelas-gelas itu bersihkan besok saja." Ucap Rias

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku mempunyai kunci cadangan klub ini. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok, daripada telat lebih baik kau segera pulang saja ok? Jaa ne!" Rias pun berjalan keluar dengan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Akeno yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan, sebelum ia berjalan ke arah tasnya berada setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, lalu ia bergegas ke arah pintu untuk keluar. Setelah berada di luar ia pun segera mengunci pintu ruan klubnya. Memastikan bahwa pintu itu sudah terkunci dengan baik, ia pun segera melangkah untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

.

 _ **\- Dengan Naruto -**_

Terlihat seorang remaja pirang memakai seragam sekolah tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan dengan langkah yang sepertinya sedikit terburu-buru..,

.

"Kampret, gara-gara dikejar anjing tadi membuatku semakin telat saja." Umpat Naruto sembari menengok ke jam tangannya, mungkin hari sabtu memang hari sialnya. Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi ia di pukul oleh Ino saat di di sekolah, dan sekarang ia baru saja dikejar oleh anjing liar karena tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya, walau ia sadar kalau itu memang kesalahannya karena tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi. Yah, Untung saja ia berhasil lolos dari hewan gila tersebut.

"Hah, semoga saja Danchou tidak marah kepadaku nanti." Gumamnya pelan, tak lama kemudian ia pun melihat sebuah bangunan yang di lihat dari bentuknya sepertinya merupakan sebuah kafe. Dapat di lihat sendiri bahwa di bangunan tersebut terdapat palang yang bertuliskan 'Tempest Cafe' serta terdapatnya papan menu di depan kafe tersebut. Melihat itu, Naruto sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk ke kafe tersebut. Setelah sampai iapun segera membuka pintu kafe tersebut tak lupa menutupnya kembali.

"Maaf Danchou, ada sedikit masalah di perjalanan tad-are? Bikou, dimana Danchou?" Ujar Naruto kepada seorang pegawai laki-laki bertubuh lumayan tinggi berambut coklat yang berada di tempat yang sepertinya khusus untuk pegawai menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan (dapur), setelah melihat keadaan kafe yang sepertinya tidak terlalu ramai. Ia juga tidak melihat sosok manajernya di sini, mungkin sedang ada urusan pikirnya.

"Datang juga kau akhirnya hah, hari ini lumayan sibuk kau tahu, andai saja kau bekerja setiap hari, tidak di hari pekan saja. Walau ada Danchou tetap saja ia sedikit menyebalkan saat bekerja, ah sudahlah. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, Danchou saat ini sedang membeli beberapa buah-buahan bersama Jeanne." Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Bikou itu, lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Naruto barusan.

"Begitu." Balas Naruto, tanpa berpikir lama ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan khusus pegawai.

Di dalam ia menuju kearah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Ganti'. Membuka pelan pintu tersebut, di dalam ia mendapati seorang err..., gadis? Atau mungkin laki-laki? Berambut pirang emas ke pink'an sebahu menggunakan seragam khas maid bewarna hitam putih tak lupa bando maid di kepalanya juga, ia terlihat sibuk menata rambutnya di sebuah kaca yang menempel pada sebuah tembok di sana.

"Yoo, siang Gasper, sedang istirahat?" Sapa Naruto kepada orang yang ia panggil Gasper itu.

Orang yang di sapa sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran seseorang di ruangan ini, menoleh ke asal suara, ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berwajah tampan bermata biru menyapanya dengan ramah.

"A-Ah, siang Naruto-nii. Umm y-yah, tadi rambutku sedikit berantakan, karena masih jam istirahat kurasa akan lebih baik jika merapihkannya terlebih dahulu." Balas Gasper lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin di depannya.

Mangut-mangut sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian kerja. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia segera keluar untuk membantu pekerjaan Bikou tadi.

"Yosh, aku akan membantu Bikou diluar. Kau istirahat saja dulu." Ujar Naruto.

Gasper membalas itu dengan ceria, "Ha'ii."

 _ **Skip**_

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Naruto sembari duduk di salah kursi disana sembari mengipasi wajahnya.

Gasper yang telah selesai membersihkan meja hanya tersenyum kaku saja mendengar ucapan Naruto. Hari ini memang terasa benar-benar melelahkan karena Danchou dan Jeanne tidak ada disini.

"Entah kenapa aku bersyukur kau ada disini, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau dan Gasper disini." Ucap Bikou sembari mengelap beberapa bulir keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pergi kemana si Danchou? Ini sudah beberapa jam yang lalu semenjak aku tiba tadi siang hingga sekarang ia tidak kembali." Naruto bertanya kepada Bikou yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Itulah yang mengangguku sejak tadi, manajer bodoh itu pasti seda-"

 _ **Brak!**_

"Yoo~! Omatase~"

Perkataan Bikou terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu cafe dengan keras.

 _ **Duak!**_

"Omatase kepalamu!"

Bikou langsung memukul kepala orang tersebut hingga sang empu langsung tersungkur ke lantai.

"ITTE!" Orang tersebut langsung meringis kesakitan yang hanya dilihat dengan datar oleh Naruto, kesal oleh Bikou serta Gasper yang tersenyum kaku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan B-Bikou-san?!" Tanyanya sembari mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Dasar, kau ini pemilik kafe, tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya dengan waktu lama dan membiarkan karyawanmu kerepotan seperti ini." Ujar Bikou sembari menatap orang yang ternyata manajernya itu.

"A-Ahaha, aku minta maaf soal itu. T-Tadi ada sedikit m-masalah a-ahaha." Balasnya gugup sembari berdiri secara perlahan.

"Masalah?" Tanya Gasper memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"M-Maa, hanya masalah k-kecil, tidak perlu di p-pikirkan." Ujarnya, tentu saja nada bicaranya yang gugup tersebut membuat Bikou semakin curiga berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan datar.

"Bisa jelaskan masalah itu padaku, Jeanne?"

Seseorang yang berada di belakang sang danchou sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar dirinya disebut.

"E-Etto, tadi kami sempat berurusan dengan p-polisi karena danchou di kira ingin menculik seorang a-anak kecil." Jeanne menjelaskan itu sedikit kikuk yang membuat sang danchou berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Gasper yang sweatdrop.

"A-Ahaha, seper-"

 _ **Sret!**_

"Hiii!"

"Sudah kuperingatkan padamu untuk menghilangkan sifat anehmu yang tergila-gila pada anak kecil bukan!?" Bikou terlihat memegang kerah sang manajer yang terlihat meringkuk ketakutan.

"G-Gomenasai! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Janjinya yang masih terlihat ketakutan melihat ekspresi Bikou yang menatapnya datar.

"W-Wahh, tolong j-jangan salahkan danchou Bikou-san, s-sebenarnya tadi kami melihat seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyebrang, lalu danchou memutuskan ingin membantunya, tetapi sepertinya warga sekitar salah p-paham." Bikou terlihat memandang kearah Jeanne yang sepertinya kaget melihat itu, lalu balik lagi terhadap sang danchou.

"Hah, akan kumaafkan kali ini karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang mulia." Ujar Bikou lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah sang danchou.

"Lalu, jika memang begitu yang membuat kalian lama, Itu hanya kesalahpahaman bukan?" Tanya Naruto membuat yang lainnya juga menatapnya.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal itu." Sambung Bikou.

"Y-Yah, saat aku dibawa ke kantor polisi dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak percaya padaku walau sekuat apapun kujelaskan pada mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka baru melepaskanku setelah anak kecil yang kutolong menjelaskan semuanya h-haha." Jelasnya diakhiri dengan tawa canggung.

Naruto, Bikou dan Gasper hanya memandang manajer mereka itu dengan pandangan sweatdrop, ah kecuali Bikou, ia tampak memandang Dulio dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"Hiii!"

Dulio tampak meringkuk ketakutan begitu melihat ekspresi Bikou yang tampak seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Naruto menghela nafas kecil melihat itu sebelum ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, begitupula dengan Bikou dan Gasper.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka semua telah selesai berganti baju, kecuali Dulio yang masih memakai pakaian khusus seorang yang berada di dapur. Mengapa? Yah karena rumahnya sendiri berada di tempat ini, di lantai dua tepatnya.

"Dah danchou!" Ujar Gasper melambaikan tangannya pada Dulio.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih untuk hari ini!" Balas Dulio, Gasper dan Jeanne membalasnya dari jauh, sedangkan Naruto dan Bikou diam saja. Setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang bersama sepanjang trotoar di jalan.

"Hey Jeanne, apa dia akan bekerja besok?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bertanya pada gadis berambut pirang berkepang itu.

"Ah, Nee-san? Hmm, ia bilang sih akan bekerja besok, hari ini juga harusnya ia bekerja, tetapi dia bilang padaku ada tugas mendadak." Balas Jeanne dengan memegang dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Wajar saja bukan? Lagipula dia itu ketua osis di sekolahnya." Timpal Bikou.

"Hmm, memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun menanyakan Nee-san?" Tanya balik Jeanne, karena Naruto jarang sekali menanyakan tentang saudarinya itu pada dirinya.

Naruto meliriknya dari ujung matanya, "Yah, ia memesan sebuah manga padaku, tadinya aku ingin memberikanya, tetapi ia tidak ada di kafe tadi." Jawab Naruto membuat gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menyerahkan ini padanya? Aku takut jika ia menunggu ini." Ujar Naruto kemudian memberikan sebuah manga pada Jeanne.

"Oke, akan kusampaikan padanya." Balasnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan, setelah ini mereka akan menempuh jalur berbeda.

"Aku duluan!" Ujar Bikou melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami juga duluan, dah Naruto-kun!" Ucap Jeanne melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dengan Gasper di sampingnya, karena rumah mereka memang searah. Naruto membalas dengan lambaian tangannya juga melihat itu, setelah itu ia menguap pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ia terhenti di sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan.

Teringat dengan janjinya pada Naruko, ia lalu masuk kedalam minimarket itu sekaligus membeli beberapa persediaan makanan.

 _ **Kring!**_

"Selamat data-are? Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di sebut setelah mendorong pintu minimarket itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh? Ohh, Saji?" Tebaknya melihat pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

"Ha'i, senpai habis bekerja kah?" Tanyanya melihat Naruto.

"Begitulah." Balasnya singkat, setelah itu Naruto mengambil keranjang belanja dan pergi mencari barang yang di butuhkannya.

 _ **Sret!**_

"Totalnya 2700 yen."

"Kore."

"Ngomong-ngomong senpai, apa kau sudah melanjutkan mangamu?" Tanya Saji, yah mumpung kondisi minimarket sepi, jadi ia sedikit berleluasa untuk bertanya karena tidak ada antrian.

"Baru beberapa persen saja yang kukerjakan, aku masih sedikit bingung untuk menentukan event yang menarik kedepannya." Balas Naruto sembari melihat-lihat jenis permen yang ada di depan kasir.

"Souka, jika mau, apa senpai ingin kupinjamkan sebuah dvd? Yah, mungkin saja senpai bisa mendapat referensi dari sana." Ujar Saji menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Tambahkan juga permen ini." Naruto lalu menyodorkan sebungkus permen di meja kasir.

"Dvd kah, boleh kutahu genrenya apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah sih, tentang persahabatan, cinta, dan yah, seperti drama pada umumnya." Jelas Saji.

"Hmm, baiklah, bisa kau pinjamkan itu padaku senin nanti?" Pinta Naruto lalu membuka sedikit bungkus permen untuk memakan permen di dalamnya.

"Oke." Balasnya riang.

"Makan ini." Ujar Naruto meletakkan sebuah permen di atas meja lalu pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Saji di dalam.

"Ah, terima kasih senpai!" Ucap Saji mengeraskan sedikit suaranya karena pintu telah tertutup.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menutup toko, malam sudah semakin larut dan toko juga sepi." Gumamnya dengan melihat ke sekitar.

.

 _ **Dengan Naruto**_

'Hah, aku lelah.' Pikirnya lesu.

'Apa Naruko sudah tidur?' Pikirnya, karena kafe tadi sedikit ramai, ia sedikit terlambat pulang. Jam segini juga biasanya Naruko sudah terlelap.

Lama berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai di apartemen tempatnya tinggal lalu masuk kesana.

 _ **Kriet!**_

Naruto langsung membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu hanya Naruko yang ada di dalam.

'Tamu?' Pikirnya begitu melihat sebuah sepatu yang tampak familiar di matanya.

Ia lalu melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak, begitu juga dengan sepatu Naruko dan milik tamu itu. Setelah selesai ia berjalan ke dalam.

 _ **Kriet!**_

"Aku pulang Naruk-"

"Kau telat nyaa~, kami sudah lapar tahu."

Naruto memandang ke orang yang memotong perkataannya, ia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam, bermata emas, dan berpakaian akademi seperti miliknya.

"Ahh, aku kalah lagi." Ujar Naruko kesal. Kedua gadis itu saat ini tengah bermain kartu, dan di lihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia selali mengalami kekalahan.

"Ahh Onii-chan selamat datang." Ucap Naruko begitu melihat Naruto telah pulang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini huh, Kuroka?"

Naruto berkata setelah meletakkan plastik belanjaannya dan duduk di sebelah Naruko, ia juga membuka kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan kaos bewarna hitam polos dan sebuah kalung liontin berwarna merah.

"Hmm, Shirone-chan menginap di rumah Asia-chan, aku kesepian di rumah karena ayah dan ibu juga sedang keluar kota. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menginap di apartemenmu." Balas Kuroka enteng.

"Hah, tidak disini juga kan. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menginap di rumah teman perempuanmu saja?" Ujar Naruto malas membuat Kuroka menatapnya.

"Ayolah Ruto, tidak ada salahnya seorang teman masa kecil menginap di apartemen temannya itu kan?" Balasnya kembali membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan sebutir keringat.

"Yah terserahlah, aku juga sedikit berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menemani Naruko." Ucap Naruto membuat Kuroka tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian belum mandikan? Mandilah dulu, aku akan rapihkan ini dan memasakkan makanan untuk kalian, kalian lapar kan?" Ujar Naruto lalu berdiri sembari membawa plastik belanjaannya dapur. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia meletakkan beberapa makanan ringan di sebelah meja.

"Oke~" Balas Kuroka. Setelah itu Kuroka menarik tangan Naruko ke kamar mandi yang ada di apartemen itu.

"E-Ehh? Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mandi dengan Onii-chan!" Protes Naruko begitu secara tiba-tiba Kuroka menyeretnya.

Tetapi sayangnya Kuroka tak mendengar protesnya dan tetap menyeret gadis smp itu. Naruto melihat itu dengan keringat di dahi, sejak dulu Kuroka dan Naruko memang sedikit kurang akrab. Yah mungkin karena dulu ia sering bermain dengan Kuroka, jadi Naruko menganggap Kuroka mengambil ia darinya.

.

 _ **\- Skip -**_

"Woah, seperti biasa skill memasakmu selalu membuatku iri." Ujar Kuroka setelah melihat berbagai hidangan khas jepang di atas meja yang telah di siapkan oleh Naruto.

"Daripada iri seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kau belajar memasak saja?" Balas Naruto bosan.

"Aku malas." Jawabnya enteng membuat pemuda itu sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu kalian makanlah duluan, aku akan mandi dulu." Ujar Naruto lalu menggantung celemek yang tadi di pakainya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu. Akan lebih enak jika kita makan bersama." Balas Kuroka sembari menatap Naruto yang telah masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _ **Tak!**_

"Hora, tunggulah kakakmu sebentar." Ujar Kuroka setelah mengetuk dahi Naruko menggunakan sumpit yang ingin mengambil _karaage_ di depannya.

"Aww, iyaiya maaf." Balasnya sembari cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroka-nee, seperti apa kegiatan Onii-chan saat di sekolah?" Tanya Naruko memandang Kuroka dengan penuh penasaran.

"Mmm, kegiatan Ruto kah? Aku sedikit jarang melihatnya karena kami berbeda kelas, tetapi dari yang kulihat ia orang yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah." Balasnya dengan sebutir keringat di dahinya begitu mengingat kelakuan Naruto di sekolah.

"Berkeliaran?" Naruko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kuroka memandang langit-langit apartemen berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Yah, seperti mencari referensi atau semacamnya, dan dari yang kutahu juga ia sedikit populer diantara kalangan perempuan baik itu kelas 10 ataupun 12." Terangnya.

"Hehh." Naruko membalas itu dengan nada dan tatapan sinis membuat Kuroka memandangnya dengan keringat di dahi.

Gadis di depannya ini memang terkenal dengan sifat bro-con yang ia miliki, jadi ia akan tidak menyukai orang yang berusaha mendekati kakaknya siapapun itu, bahkan ia sendiri.

"Maaf lama."

Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang baru selesai mandi, beberapa tetes air bahkan menetes dari rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Dasar, keringkan rambutmu dulu." Ujar Kuroka melihat hal itu.

"Tak perlu memberitahuku." Balas Naruto, walau sebenarnya ia lupa. Karena saat sendiri ia biasa membiarkan rambutnya masih basah karena itu membuatnya sedikit merasa sejuk di kepalanya. Naruto lalu duduk di depan Kuroka dan sebelah Naruko.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

 _ **Skip**_

"Kenyangnya~"

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat itu, ia lalu merapihkan piring di depannya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkannya dan membiarkan kedua gadis itu beristirahat sembari menonton tv di depannya.

"Naruko, jangan tidur setelah makan. Sikat gigilah sebentar baru tidur." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau juga Kuroka." Tambahnya membuat gadis itu mendesah malas.

"Mmmm." Gumam Naruko setengah mengantuk.

"Ayolah Ruto~, aku sudah malas bergerak." Balasnya membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja karena melihat wajah lelah dari keduanya. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut. Setelah itu ia menyelimutkan mereka berdua agar tak kedinginan karena ac ruangan yang menyala. Sebenarnya ia ingin memindahkan mereka ke kamar, tetapi melihat wajah mereka, ia memilih membiarkannya.

"Saatnya bekerja." Gumam Naruto, ia lalu mengambil peralatan menggambarnya seperti kertas dan spidol. Ia juga mengambil cemilan yang ia beli, setelah selesai semuanya ia kemudian memulai pekerjaannya sebagai mangaka membiarkan kedua gadis di depannya tidur dengan nyenyak.

 _And cut..._

.

 _Note :_

 _Owkwowwkk, lama? Ada yang masih nunggu fict ini? Wkwk, maklumin lah, gua tahun lalu fokus ke Absolute terus, dan sekarang ada Undefeated Sitri jadi ini fict bakal yang terlama dari dua fict itu._

 _Dan yang ngerasa fict ini sama kaya Gekkan Shoujo ya ga ngebantah gua, karena emang gua kepikiran setelah rewatch tu anime berkali-kali. Dan yang merasa sedikit mirip ama tu anime, cuma beberapa scene aja, sisanya murni, yah kecuali chapter pertama kali ya wkwk._

 _Bukti ada beberapa scene di chapter ini dari anime lain?_

 _1\. Scene di mana kecoa tadi sampe ngobrol sama Serafall di koridor Gekkan Shoujo._

 _2\. Scene di kafe tadi Blend S._

 _Yah segitu aja dulu._

 _Yang ngomong lonjat lanjut Undefeated Sitri, sabar kampret :v dipikir ga sibuk gua :v owkwowwk. Semua scene udah gua buat, tinggal di bentuk detailnya aja, sama Absolute juga, cuma ga ada waktunya aja gua buat ngetik. Soalnya dari pertengahan Januari ini pasti kesibukan bakal naik. Dan fict ini juga kayaknya di pending dulu, dan cuma di cicil sedikit-sedikit kalo sempet._

 _Adios..._

 _Ada typo? Keluhan? Lain-lain? Bilang aja, nanti gua jawab._


End file.
